urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imp series
Imp series — by Debra Dunbar. This series is part of the Imp World with includes a companion series Half-Breed series Imp series Next Release: Kingdom of Lies (2015) #7 — 2015. TO HELP: World-bulding and characters need some work. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Rural Fantasy * "If only there were a Dark Rural Erotic Comedic Fantasy genre!" ~ Author Series Description or Overview ✥ Samantha Martin is an imp, enjoying an extended vacation from Hel. All she wants to do is drink beer by the pool, play mischievous pranks on the humans, and get her hot neighbor in the sack. It’s a relaxing break from her infernal home, as long as she manages to avoid the angels, who won’t hesitate to execute her on sight. But when her naughty hellhound lands her in trouble with the local werewolf pack, Sam is blackmailed into helping track and catch a killer. The steps she must take to appease the werewolves will put her right in the crosshairs of the angels. And with angels, there is no second chance. ~ Imp Series Novels | Debra Dunbar Lead's Species *Imp Primary Supe *Demons What Sets it Apart *Imp in the leading role. — The idea of having a main female character from hel who is also a slum lord is fun and original. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Samantha Martin, protgonist. Books in Series Imp series (2012): # A Demon Bound (2012) # Satan's Sword (2012) # Elven Blood (2013) # Devil's Paw (2013) # Imp Forsaken (2013) # Angel of Chaos (2014) # Kingdom of Lies (2015) # Exodus (2016) # Untitled (Imp, #9) # Untitled (Imp, #10) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Half-Breed series: # Demons of Desire (2014) # Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) # Unholy Pleasures (2016) # City of Lust (2017) Imp World reading order: (I= Imp / HB = Half-Breed) * 0.5 – I-0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 1 – I-1. A Demon Bound (2012) * 2 – I-2. Satan's Sword (2012) * 3 – No Man's Land (2014) ~ ebook, 300 pages * 4 – I-3. Elven Blood (2013) * 5 – I-4. Devil's Paw (2013) * 6 – I-5. Imp Forsaken (2013) * 7 – Stolen Souls * 8 – HB-1. Demons of Desire (2014) * 9 – I-6. Angel of Chaos (2014) * 9.5 – I-6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday * 10 – Three Wishes (2015) (Asta and Dar) # 11 — HB-2. Sins of the Flesh (2015) * 12 – I-7. Kingdom of Lies (2015) * 13 – I-8. Exodus (2016) * 14 – Other Series by Author onsite * Half-Breed series Themes * how much of “good” is a socially learned response * Maybe a demon could become good if she lived long enough with humans, if she had to modify her behavior to blend in. Maybe acting good would result in a true moral shift. World Building Setting Rural and small-town Maryland and Pennsylvania Places: * Hel: Samantha Martin infernal home * Waynesboro, Sharpsburg, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Tinkerbell, Candy, Baltimore, York ✥ Map — Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar Supernatural Elements ✥ Imp, demons, angels, hellhound, werewolves, succubus, Satan, rogue angel, , , , Glossary: * Imp: love to cause trouble in any way they can * Iblis: a rather meaningless title that signifies the leader of the demons * Satan: The Devil—no one had held that title since the split with the angels two and a half million years ago. 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ * Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar Protagonist ✥ Samantha Martin: the main character is from Hel (with one L) and is an imp. We all know that imps love to cause trouble in any way they can. Samantha Martin (Sam) is no different. most of her actions don’t actually hurt or kill anyone so it’s mostly harmless. It’s not to say she doesn’t have a cruel streak, but after forty years of living under the radar on earth and trying to avoid angels that would kill her as soon as she made her presence known, she’s learned to keep a low profile. Things like murder and mayhem have to be set aside unless she wants to die in a very permanent way (the angels can sense if she uses too much of her demonic powers). Another thing she is only beginning to realize, though, is that living that long under a more strict moral code amongst humans is changing her. She isn’t quite the horrible demon that left Hel and she has adapted rather well to living a more strict life. Mix her innate naughtiness in, though, and you have a woman whose practical jokes can be hilarious without being too over the top. Sam is a slum lord and rather good at it—as a way to get by while on earth if she can’t use much of her powers but enjoys nice things that requires money. She owns a lot of buildings. ~ Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Debra Dunbar * Website: Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction * Genres: Urban Fantasy, NA UF, * Other Pen Names: Bio: Debra lives on a farm in Maryland with Sweetie, three sons, and a Noahs ark of four legged family members. She has a corporate job during the day, and writes novels at night, after the kids are tucked in bed. She drives an old PT Cruiser, couldnt carry a tune if you duct taped it to her back, and enjoys an occasional cosmopolitan (heavy on the vodka). On a good day, she jogs and horseback rides, hopefully managing to keep the horse between herself and the ground. Her only known super power is Identify Roadkill. ~ FF and Goodreads * Full Bio: About | Debra Dunbar Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Adam Frey — Crimson Chain Productions – Source: CRXCowboy's: Interview: Debra Dunbar Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author/Book Page: # A Demon Bound: # Satan's Sword: # Elven Blood: # Devil's Paw: # Imp Forsaken: # Angel of Chaos: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—A Demon Bound (2012): Samantha Martin is an imp. She throws her gum on the floor of five star restaurants, bounces inflatable holiday decorations down the highway at rush hour, and clips jaywalking pedestrians with her car. Sam also likes to kill people and keep their souls inside her for all eternity, but acting on that particular urge will get her killed by the angels, who are determined to rid the world of her kind. Sam works hard to keep her human identity realistic: she owns slum rental properties, and she is trying to get her hot neighbor into the sack. When she kills a werewolf in an act of self-defense, his pack leaders blackmail her into helping track and kill a rogue angel. The very actions she must take to appease the werewolves put her at risk of being discovered and killed by the angels. Because angels show demons no mercy. ~ Goodreads | A Demon Bound (Imp, #1) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK TWO—Satan's Sword (2012): Samantha Martin is an imp, bound by an angel who allows her to live among the humans . . . as long as she follows his rules. It’s never easy for an imp to follow the rules, especially now that Sam’s brother, Dar, has found himself in hot water. He needs her help to retrieve an artifact from the vampires, or the powerful demon he owes a favor to will enslave and torture him for centuries. It should be a simple courier job, but with demons nothing is simple. Sam reluctantly attempts to help her brother, trying not antagonize the vampires or the demon gunning for him, all while chafing to comply with the restrictions her angel has placed on her as a bound demon. ~ Goodreads | Satan's Sword (Imp, #2) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK THREE—Elven Blood (2013): Samantha Martin is an imp, a lesser demon from Hel. She has been living under the radar, posing as a human for the last 40 years, but now that she’s bound to an angel and is the Iblis (a rather meaningless title that signifies the leader of the demons) her life is. . .complicated. Sam has become buried in angelic bureaucracy, saddled with a succubus house guest, and is fighting off a never-ending slew of demon hit-men. When an elven lord offers to take care of the bounty on her head in return for tracking down and killing a demon half-breed , Sam thinks she’s found the solution to her most pressing problem. But as Sam searches for this “abomination”, she begins to have second thoughts. ~ Goodreads | Elven Blood (Imp, #3) by Debra Dunbar (link with this blurb) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Devil's Paw (2013): For once no one wants to kill Samantha Martin. She’s free to do all the things a mischievous imp loves to do- like remove all the county speed limit signs, and wrap City Hall in crime scene tape. Her only worry beyond organizing the delivery of her boyfriend’s birthday present, is writing those pesky four nine five reports for the Ruling Council of Angels. But imps can never stay out of trouble for long. Demon corpses have been found drained of all energy, their spirit selves ripped clean from their bodies. Sam’s angel, Gregory, considers her a prime suspect, so when an angel is discovered dead in the same manner, he drags her to Seattle and Juneau to try to clear her name. The race is on to find the murderer before Sam’s secret is exposed and she’s blamed for the deaths. But is a devouring spirit really the killer, or is there more to the deaths than either Sam or Gregory suspect? ~ Goodreads | Devil's Paw (Imp, #4) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK FIVE—Imp Forsaken (2013): Sam is banished to Hel, the bond with her angel, Gregory, broken. Six Elven kingdoms are battling for supremacy, and she’s broken and injured in the middle of the most hostile one. Shooting the top off a royal throne, committing fraud in the completion of a contract, and threatening a high lord hasn’t endeared her to the elves, either. If she wants to free the enslaved humans they hold, she’ll need to find a way to help unite their kingdoms. But elves aren’t the only problem facing Sam. The ancient demon, Ahriman is holding her to the terms and conditions of the breeding contract she signed – and one thousand years under his claw is looking to be the most terrifying thing in all of Hel. ~ Goodreads | Imp Forsaken (Imp, #5) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK SIX—Angel of Chaos (2014): Samantha Martin didn't want the title of Iblis and all the hellish responsibility that comes with it. She sure as heck didn't want these feathery angel wings permanently affixed to her back– although those have their perks. She especially doesn't want all the extra projects the Ruling Council keeps dumping on her plate. Tricked into protecting a pregnant woman, Sam discovers that her hasty vow came with a whole lot of strings attached – strings that make her question her trust in Gregory. In order to keep her promises, she’ll need to rely on old friends as well as a house full of unlikely allies. As if that weren't enough chaos for an imp, the angels finally find proof that werewolves are Nephilim - the descendants of fallen angels. An entire race is facing extinction and their only hope for salvation is an angel from Hel. ~ Goodreads | Angel of Chaos (Imp, #6) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Kingdom of Lies (2015): Samantha Martin may be the leader of Hel, but she is also an imp in debt to a sorcerer. Luckily he’s vowed to wipe away all the favors she owes for one job – retrieve a stolen gem. But Gregory also needs her help. Interdimensional rifts are opening, spilling supernatural creatures into the world of the humans. Locating and closing the gateways takes a team of two – an angel and a demon. It’s the opportunity Sam has been waiting for, the very thing that might allow demons and angels to put aside nearly three million years of hate. But the gem has a dark power – one that could shatter any hope of peace between heaven and hell. Which task takes priority? Sam is at a crossroads, where either choice leads to a dark future. ~ Goodreads | Kingdom of Lies (Imp, #7) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Exodus (2016): The elves have a plan to save humanity…by enslaving them. And the angels are too busy to intervene. Aaru is at war. The rebel angels are calling for Sam’s exclusion from the Ruling Council and her banishment to Hel. But Sam’s isn’t the only future at risk. If they’re defeated, Gregory and his brothers will face exile, losing everything they’ve spent billions of years to build. The fate of heaven and earth is in the balance, and only an angel from Hel can save them both. ~ Goodreads | Exodus (Imp, #8) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK NINE—Untitled: ~ ✤ BOOK TEN—Untitled: ~ First Sentences # A Demon Bound (2012) — I parked down the street from the bail bond office and pretended to fuss with some papers on the passenger seat as I watched two boys race toward me out of the corner of my eye. # Satan's Sword (2012) — I stuck my index finger in the pan and watched the oil bubble up around it, searing and cooking the flesh. # Elven Blood (2013) — It was after lunch time when Gregory arrived for our meeting. # Devil's Paw (2013) — It was rent day and i was loitering on a sidewalk, surrounded by plastic action figures, an obscene wad of cash in my pocket. # Imp Forsaken (2013) — "What is that?" # Angel of Chaos (2014) — Any offspring judged to be Nephilim shall be terminated. # Kingdom of Lies (2015) — Fated is the justice my reason, I am the searching for endings. # Exodus (2016) — This is only the beginning. # Untitled () — # Untitled () — Quotes * Debra Dunbar Quotes (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads * Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain A Demon Bound (Imp, #1) by Debra Dunbar *Lists That Contain Satan's Sword (Imp, #2) by Debra Dunbar *Lists That Contain Elven Blood (Imp, #3) by Debra Dunbar *|Lists That Contain Devil's Paw (Imp, #4) by Debra Dunbar *Lists That Contain Imp Forsaken (Imp, #5) by Debra Dunbar *Lists That Contain Angel of Chaos (Imp, #6) by Debra Dunbar *~ *Best Anti-hero, Urban Fantasy Series (17 books) *Best Adult Angel Books (30 books) *Urban Fantasy books with actual plots (49 books) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Georgina Kincaid series * Charley Davidson series * Hollows series Demons: * Broken Destiny series ~ NEW, NA * Allay series * Abby Sinclair series * Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Kara Gillian series * Black Wings series * Corine Solomon series * Hunter Kiss series * Arcadia Bell series * Blood Lily Chronicles * Dante Valentine series * Deadtown series * Jill Kismet series * Siobhan Quinn series * Jessie Shimmer series Humorous: * A Love Story series * Jinni series * Felix Gomez series * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Jane True series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits *Imp Series Faqs | Debra Dunbar (black type on black bacground—drag your cursor over the text to read.) : What was your inspiration for choosing to write about angels and demons? — It’s a long story about reading Jung and Marie-Louise von Franz’s interpretations of fairy tales. One day I was jogging and started wondering – what if a demon hung out here long enough with humans, constrained from doing really horrible things? Would they eventually develop a sort of morality? Would they develop compassion? How much of morality is a learned thing? And are angels all that different than demons? Good and evil are a subjective, after all. ~ Debra Dunbar, Author Interview See Also * Half-Breed series * Debra Dunbar * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Imp Series/Imp World | Debra Dunbar ~ Author *Goodreads | Imp series by Debra Dunbar ~ Goodreads *Debra Dunbar ~ FF *not found ~ ISFdb *Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari *Imp | Series ~ LibraryThing *Imp series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact *Imp World series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact Freebies & Excerpts: *Naughty Mom and Other Stories | Debra Dunbar Summaries: *Debra Dunbar: series overview ~ Night Owl reviews *Cover Reveal for Imp Forsaken by Debra Dunbar | Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path World, Characters, etc: *Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari *Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar *A Character Interview and giveaway: VBT Stop for Debra Dunbar Series order: # A Demon Bound (2012) # Satan's Sword (2012) # Elven Blood (2013) # Devil's Paw (2013) # Imp Forsaken (2013) # Angel of Chaos (2014) Reviews: *Review of Debra Dunbar’s Imp Series | Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path 1– A Demon Bound *A Demon Bound by Debra Dunbar | Honest Indie Book Reviews *“A Demon Bound” 1 by Debra Dunbar « Unleaded – Fuel for Writers * A Demon Bound by Debra Dunbar | Honest Indie Book Reviews 2– Satan's Sword *~ 3– Elven Blood *Urban fantasy review for “Elven Blood” #3 by Debra Dunbar | Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path *Racing To Read: Elven Blood Tour - Review, Guest Post & Giveaway 4– Devil's Paw * Review of Devil’s Paw by Debra Dunbar | Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path 5– Imp Forsaken *~ 6– Angel of Chaos *Bewitching Book Tours: Now scheduling a two week tour for Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar * Interviews: *Interview: Debra Dunbar – Author of Three Wishes | The Bibliophile Chronicles *Interview with Debra Dunbar, author of The Imp Series - Indie Author LandIndie Author Land *Lisa Haselton's Reviews and Interviews: Interview with fantasy author Debra Dunbar *CRXCowboy's Thoughts From My Head: Author Interview: Debra Dunbar *Author Interview ~ Debra Dunbar - Bunny's Book Reviews *Liv Rancourt: An Interview With Author Debra Dunbar *It's Raining Books: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar - Virtual Book tour and giveaway *Books and Other Spells: Book Tour: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar Interview & Giveaway *A Character Interview and giveaway: VBT Stop for Debra Dunbar *Shut Up & Read: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar + Interview *Author Interview with Melissa Craig plus a giveaway! | Melissa Craig - Erotica Author *Debra Dunbar « Unleaded – Fuel for Writers *Imp Series Faqs | Debra Dunbar *Fangtastic Books: Guest Blog: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar Articles: *Critique Groups: Debra Dunbar, Author of Eleven Blood | Blood Red Shadows Artist: * Author: *Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction Author's website *Debra Dunbar (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(8) Debra Dunbar *Debra Dunbar (@debra_dunbar) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Demon Bound (Imp -1) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|1. A Demon Bound (2012—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17979809-a-demon-bound Satan's Sword (Imp #2) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|2. Satan's Sword (2012—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17979819-satan-s-sword Elven Blood (Imp #3) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|3. Elven Blood (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18103578-elven-blood Devil's Paw (Imp #4) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|4. Devil's Paw (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18249808-devil-s-paw Imp Forsaken (Imp #5) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|5. Imp Forsaken (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18478835-imp-forsaken Angel of Chaos (Imp #6) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|6. Angel of Chaos (2014—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21897114-angel-of-chaos Kingdom of Lies (Imp -7) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|7. Kingdom of Lies (2015—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22839466-kingdom-of-lies Exodus (Imp -8) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|8. Exodus (2016—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/31355476-exodus Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Angels Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Unique Main Supes Category:Companion Series Category:Rural Urban Fantasy Category:Female Lead Category:Series